


A Hand To Hold

by queenofwrecksandruins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofwrecksandruins/pseuds/queenofwrecksandruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks Derek doesn't want to hold his hand in public. He almost brains himself because of it. Turns out it was all a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, please be kind! Beta-read by the lovely [Lounyaz ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Leycianna/pseuds/lounyaz)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here: [queenofwrecksandruins ](http://queenofwrecksandruins.tumblr.com/)

You know what the weird thing is? At first it didn’t seem like such a big problem… It wasn’t even a problem at all.

Stiles knows Derek isn’t a very affectionate person. Well…’not affectionate’ is also not quite true. He can be very affectionate, just…not in public. If they are alone, Derek will huddle up to Stiles, completely envelop him in these loving hugs, and just keep him close. 

But as soon as there is another person present… Derek won’t even hold Stiles’ hand. Which is, you know, frustrating. Because Stiles likes Derek’s hands. Not just his hands, no, he likes Derek’s scowling face, his bunny teeth, his apparent phobia for t-shirts (which, yay, good for Stiles, it gives a great view). But, if Stiles can only have one Derek-y thing in public, he would definitely go with his hands. However, that seems to be a problem because Derek won’t hold his hand. 

Stiles should probably be the bigger man here and just ask Derek why he won’t hold his hand in public. But Stiles wouldn’t be Stiles if he didn’t ignore the problem until it goes away, or in this case, make sure Derek has to hold Stiles’ hand. ‘Yes’, Stiles thinks, ‘solid plan, what could possibly go wrong?’

First, Stiles tries to do it the old fashioned way. Just plainly try to grab Derek’s hand himself. But every time he tries, Derek does something to avoid Stiles’ hand. Like, the first time Stiles tried it, Derek grabbed his cup of coffee from the table. ‘Okay, no biggie’, Stiles thinks. The second time, Derek goes to scratch his (very sexy, oh so sexy – NO, STILES, FOCUS) stubble. Which is…a bit weird but okay, Stiles can still work with that. The third time, however, Derek doesn’t even try to hide the fact that his hands are not busy at all and just walks out of the room – away from Stiles. And yes, that one really hurt. Stiles sighs. ‘This plan needs to be a little more elaborate for it to work’, he thinks.

So Stiles tries again. This time with being a bit more flailing than his usual self. He trips over his own feet a few times (though not all of these are on purpose), trips over a tree trunk twice, and even manages to trip over nothing once. Every time Derek is close, he manages to catch Stiles before he hits the ground, but always with an arm around his waist, or a strong hand on his upper arm; not once does Derek grab a hold of Stiles’ hand. And the one time Derek isn’t fast enough, and Stiles actually ends up on the ground, in the middle of the forest, while scouting for a new group of hunters that is currently threatening Beacon Hills, Derek just scoffs at Stiles’ inability to keep upright, and then Scott is pulling him up. 

So far no improvement on the hand holding problem. Stiles is about ready to just give up, and plain out ask Derek why he won’t hold his hand. But…what if Derek won’t hold his hand because of Stiles? What if the answer is ‘I just don’t want others outside the pack to know we are together’? What if Derek tells him he actually wanted to break it off for quite some time now, and just didn’t know how? What if… “No”, Stiles mumbles to himself, “that can’t be it. Right?”

But before Stiles even has time to come up with a new plan, or time to ask Derek, the group of hunters are closing in at a worrying pace. One thing leads to another, which is the reason why Stiles is currently stumbling towards the entrance of Beacon Hills High, getting ready to call his dad and Chris Argent once he is out of danger. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Kira, and Malia are currently trying to battle six or seven hunters (Stiles didn’t have time to count) on the lacrosse field of Beacon Hills High. “This place is definitely cursed”, Stiles mumbles, “always attracting bad guys.” When he is almost at the door, already grabbing his phone to make the calls, he sees something out of the corner of his eye, and before he has time to even turn around completely, much less scream for help, a gunshot is fired. A fierce agonizing pain rips through his shoulder and he hears someone scream…wait, is he the one screaming? He stumbles, his foot catching on the uneven pavement, and he falls. 

The world seems to slow down for a bit. Breathing also seems to be harder than usual. Slowly, Stiles raises his hand to his shoulder to inspect the damage. When he retracts his hand, it is wet with blood, and Stiles feels a bit faint. Everything is going a bit blotchy and blurry, and he hears someone crouching next to him. “Stiles, can you hear me? Stiles, buddy, you need to stay awake for a bit, help is on its way.” Then the world goes black.

Faintly, he hears a beep-beep from what sounds like hospital machinery. Wait, is he in the hospital? He tries to open his eyes, and is immediately blinded by the lights. Grunting, he closes them again. He hears someone shift on his left, and then Scott asks “hey buddy, are you okay there? You scared all of us pretty bad.” Before Stiles can open his eyes again and answer, he feels it. A light pressure on his right hand, like someone is holding it. He opens his eyes once more, initially blinded again, but stubbornly looks to his right, to who is holding his hand. What he sees is Derek staring back at him, with a hint of a smile somewhere. Before he even has time to think this through, he blurts out “what the hell?!”, which comes out much more croaky than he meant to. 

“What?” Scott sounds confused. Derek is still just staring at him.

“So, you can’t hold my hand in public on a normal day to day basis, but you can hold my hand once I get shot and end up in the hospital?”, Stiles asks accusingly. 

Derek blinks at Stiles. “What”, he states.

“You never hold my hand, NEVER, you always pull away, or pretend to be busy, and that one memorable time you actually walked out on me, Derek, YOU WALKED OUT ON ME!”

“What, no I didn’t”, Derek mumbles, “I would never…” Suddenly sounding unsure of himself, he stares at Stiles with wide eyes. “Oh shit.”

“So, you don’t actually mind holding my hand?”, Stiles asks, hope clear in his voice. “Because I thought that you didn’t want other people to know we were together or something, which is, you know, definitely not an accusation, because I mean, look at you, you are like so, and I’m just a little bit meh, and then I thought maybe you wanted to break up with me, but just didn’t know how, and that would really suck, becau…”

Stiles rambling is stopped by Derek’s lips on his, and suddenly he forgets the whole point he was trying to make.

When Derek pulls back he looks guilty. “I’m sorry, I just, I have never done this before, and I just thought you would tell me if something was wrong, because you always tell me everything.”

“I thought that you wanted to hide me or something!”

“Why would I do that?”

Stiles gives Derek a once-over, and then looks down at himself. He looks up at Derek and raises his eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up Stiles”, Derek mumbles.


End file.
